1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating devices and, particularly, relates to a coating device capable of coating in a normal atmospheric environment and a vacuum environment sequentially.
2. Description of Related Art
Work-pieces need to be subjected to a rotary drum coating process, which can be carried out under normal atmospheric conditions provided by a rotary drum coating device and a vacuum coating process, which needs to be carried out under vacuum conditions provided by a vacuum coating device. The Work-pieces need to be transported between the rotary drum coating device and the vacuum coating device and may be contaminated during transportation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating device which can overcome the limitations described above.